American Idol: Anime Style!
by DMyoyojam
Summary: Characters from many different animes and mangas are transported to the US for a special season of American Idol. Cheers! Though, they're kept there due to blackmail while two brainless teenagers have total power! What could get better than that?
1. Enter the madness of the Competition

Ello everyone! Tis May (DMyoyojam) along with me cousin Terra (BFK/Blackfire Kitsune .) . Hehe. Anywho hope you like our 'own' version of American Idol with some of our favorite animes. And bishies -winks- . ;)

Note: Large amounts of crossovers-but it'll focus a whole lot on the YYH guys. . Though we'll try to give fairstory timeto everyone. Man, that sounded wierd.

Second Note (IMPORTANT!): If you think this story sounds familiar...don't think you're going crazy. This was Bishounen Obsessors fanfic. In other words, Mine. P I just decided to move the stories to my account. But! My cousin, Blackfire Kitsune still helps me with the story! Hehe

Disclaimer: I, May Saito ((note: Saito is not my real last name -.-)), and Terra Cooper ((note: not her real last name either -.-)), do not own any of the animes and characters in this fanfic. Including our bishies ((but we wish we did .)). We only own characters such as May, Terra, Ted, Josh, Zeek, and some other random characters we made, based on our friends.

Neways...Enjoy biatches! P

MAy sAItO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was pouring hard as thunder and lightning clashed together in the night sky.

A mysterious figure appeared in a black cape smirked.

"So it begins."

The mysterious figure said, smirking even more when a portal appeared from the sky. Purple, red, blue, violet, and many other colors appeared in the sky as the portal spun around in circles. Then, all of a sudden, the portal spit out peoples as they landed with a thud on the ground.

You can here all the people groaning as they slowly got up from the ground. Like...

"Ow! That hurt!" and "My butt hurts. . " or, oddest of all-Miroku rubs Sango's butt to make it feel better-and then-slaps-and then. "Ow! What did I do!" and then.-glares . - hehe . but enough of that.

Peoples such as The Yu Yu Gang and the Inuyasha Group came out of the portal. Other anime show characters such as Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, FruitsBasket, eX-Driver, Wolf's Rain, Gundam Seed, Gravitation, and many more were there, groaning, as they took a rough landing. (BFK: Ouchies.)

Rei from eX-Driver looked at everyone arguing with each other, wondering where the hell they were.

Rei looked at Todo, another character from eX-Driver, and sighed. "Todo, we're not in Kansas anymore."

A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes poked her head through the door of the large building in front of them. "Who made the corny Wizard of Oz joke?" she asked. Yusuke Urameshi, toushin bishie extraordinaire (.) stood up.

"How'd ya know? Sense a disturbance in the Force, Padma?" He asked, smirking. Next to the blonde, a girl with dark brown wavy hair and light blue eyes poked out her head.

"Who made the corny Star Wars joke?" She asked. Keiko pointed at Yusuke, and both girls shook their heads, as a mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows taking off his cape. He had brownish-blonde hair, dressed in black jean pants and a black t-shirt.

"Okay, who the hell are you, where the hell are we, and why the hell are we here?" Inuyasha asked.

"As to who we are, I'm Terra Cooper." The blonde stepped all the way out. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with the words "Redneck Woman" on it in black.

"I'm May Saito!" The dark-haired girl said, also stepping all the way out. She was wearing a blue "World Yo-Yo Competition 2004" t-shirt and a jean miniskirt.

"My name is Theodore Antonio Lucius Alexander Marcus Redwing Tomias Pellimont III." The mysterious figure said.

The general expression: O.O.

"Call me Ted." He shrugged, and everyone sighed in relief-including the other two girls. "As to where you are, you're at one of the American Idol audition centers. Due to certain blackmail we have, you are being, erm, invited to compete in this year's competition-American Idol: Anime Stars Challenge!" He announced, and the two girls nodded.

"We, along with the amazing Simon Cowell, are the judges-because Randy and Paula wanted a season off." Terra said. "Now, if you'll come inside...?" She asked. Of course, Seto Kaiba glared at the two.

"Why should we?" He asked, irritated. These girls thought they could order him around? Well, they were DEAD WRONG.

"Like Ted said, we have blackmail." May replied.

"Blackmail? o.O What's that?" Kuwabaka-uhh, I mean Kuwabara-asked, confused.

Everyone: Ignores -.-;;

"What sort of blackmail are you chicks talking about?" Yusuke asked.

Terra pointed to May. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, and then looked back at the confused May.

(Dmyoyojam: Apparently, May doesn't exactly know what blackmail Terra, Ted, and Simon have. -snickers- But for now, shhh! Tis a secret . BFK: We ish psycho. The blackmail is, therefore, rather _out there._ Aha. -sweatdrop-)

"Anyway, you all get a nice lovely swank hotel for the night, until tomorrow, when we have the first auditions. Some of you will not be making it to Hollywood." Terra said. Karasu, who had somehow ended up there, shook his head.

"Let me guess...those you really like will get through, and those you hate won't?" He asked. Kurama, having not previously noticed the raven demon, froze up.

"Aw, c'mon. We're not THAT biased." Terra sighed. "Okay, maybe we are. But you all have a mostly fair chance. Anyway, off to your hotel!" She said, waving them off to a huge, fancy hotel across the street. "By the way, if you can't think of a song to audition with tonight, come to us tomorrow morning-we'll give you something. No, it won't be too evil. No one will be doing Barbie Girl." She shuddered. "Now go. Move your butts!" She waved them off, and they all skittered into the hotel.

And thus it begins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short, yes, but it's the intro chapter. Next chapter, it gets longer. .

Next Chapter: The auditions. Some will make it, some will not. As well, Terra, Ted, May, and Simon review the blackmail-and we learn just what the heck it is.


	2. The Blackmail

Terra stretched, leaving the room in the _Star Palace,_ the hotel that the group had rented for the duration of their time in Vegas, the city they were in. Of course, Terra had yet to mention that they were in Vegas to the contestants. She had also hijacked an office from one of the secretaries with threats of revealing the woman's elicit affair with her (married) boss. Ah yes, being evil was FUUUUUUUUUUN. She entered "her" office, where he had told any anime chars who had no idea what the crap to sing to go find her. Of course, May quickly entered, followed by Ted.

"Remind me again how you kicked out the secretary?" May asked her companion.

Terra smirked.

"She was having an affair with her -MARRIED- boss." Terra put extra emphasis in the "married." May gasped.

"How dare she!" The blonde-haired girl said offended.

"It got us an office. Now shut up and get a freakin' chair. You wanted to know what the blackmail was, right?" Terra inquired, pulling out a huge book so unobtrusively labeled on it's black leather cover, in inlaid gold all-caps:

"THE BIG BOOK OF ALMIGHTY BLACKMAIL."

The book seemed to radiate divine energy. Then, a huge blast of gold light struck the book, giving it a divine aura, as the whole "Hallelujah" thing began. Terra glared upwards, and the light winked out as the music screeched to a halt.

"Why'd you call it off?" May asked. "The light was purdy!" She was mesmerized by the shininess.

Terra sweat dropped. -.-'

"Because we need to frickin' get on with it before anyone gets here." She said coolly.

May sighed and nodded as she opened the book. May took one glance at the book fell off the chair she was sitting on in shock.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. May, stupidly leaving the book open, walked to the door and opened it. Right there standing were all the anime characters. She stared at them confused...as always.

"We all want to know want the blackmail is, and if it's good enough to keep us here!" Yusuke yelled as everyone behind him where waiting impatiently.

"Yusuke, calm down, stop yelling, and go look at the book if your want to see the frickin' blackmail." Terra said while pointing to the book that May accidentally left open.

At this announcement, there was a buffalo stampede. (AKA all the anime characters pouring in to look at _The Book_.)

"Wait...Nuu! Don't look-..." Before May could finish her sentence to try and stop them from looking at the book, she herself got stampeded. x.x

As the anime characters where looking at _The Book_, May, on the other hand, got up from the ground and was looking down at the ground nervously.

_The Book_ was filled with pictures...pictures of guys...pictures of anime guys...pictures of anime guys.. with May.

((BFK: -sweat drop- -.-;; Dmyoyojam: -nervous laughter-))

"Hey! Those are us in the pictures with...with...May!" All the guys say in shock but then remembered the night they spent with May when they got drunk. -cough cough-

Terra looked at the pictures. "Y'know, I never looked that closely at these." A few seconds later, her eyes widened in shock. "WTF May! You're shirtless!"

At that moment, May started to blush still looking at the ground. Seto Kaiba was standing next to May and bent over to look at the pictures with caution, making sure that it was HIM in that picture.

Too late. he was. P

"Actually, I'm really not that surprised about this picture of you too, Considering your relationship together."

Seto then joined May while looking down at the ground blushing.

"That's not me!" May and Seto said simultaneously.

They both looked at each other, hands almost touching, as they blushed then looked at the ground again. They both looked as if Kurama's hair melted onto their face.

_The Picture_ with May and Seto, was May and Seto Making out, on the bed, with May being, erm, shirtless ((-sweat drop- -.-;;)) The rest of the pictures are of May with all the guys when they were drunk. Let your mind wander with imagination on what could have happened with all the guys drunk...

((DMyoyojam: Ehe, funny how you got that picture of me with Seto. -laughs nervously-))

"Okay! Let's start the bidding on this lovely photo of the shirtless May at $500!" Terra said while waving the photo in the air.

All the guys, except for certain boys who would never do something like this -cough Hiei and Kurama cough-, started chasing Terra around to get a hold of _The Picture._ Although, Hiei and Kurama could secretly be pervs...they might just not show it. ((BFK: -death glare- Kurama's not like that!))

Hiei was still getting over the shock of his own photo, anyway. Then, he saw something that made him blink and look again.

"Hn, Fox, look at this." He said glaring down to one single picture with disgust.

"Which one?" Terra asked. In her haste to get away from the perverts, she had apparently dropped her human guise, revealing, instead of blonde hair and hazel eyes, midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, as well as a black fox tail and ears.

"Both of you." Hiei replied, and she skittered over, still holding the shirtless photo of May. As she looked at the photo that Hiei was glaring at, her expression changed from curiosity, to O.O, to staring at the floor, bright red, all in the space of a few short seconds. Kurama also followed Hiei's gaze, and joined Terra in staring, embarrassed, at the ground, which now held rapture for four people. The picture was the single one in the book not of May with a guy, but of Terra and Kurama. Making out. On a bed. With Terra shirtless. ((BFK: -is tomato red-))

It seemed that, once again, Kurama's hair had performed the astounding feat of melting on to two people's faces while remaining on his head. May scooted over and spotted it.

"Not that surprising, y'know. How long have you two been going out?" She asked innocently.

"That's not us." Both newly embarrassed victims said at the same time.

Some of the other girls in the room whispered to each other with jealousy. Jealous that Terra actually got to _be with_ Kurama. Though, a few of the girls were confused on why they had to even be here. I mean, they couldn't have been drunk with May. That'd be kind of...lesbian-ish.

o.o'

Of course, Flay from Gundam Seed had to ask.

"What's the blackmail on the girls?" Flay said in her usual bratty voice.

Terra and May both pointed at Ted. He also turned scarlet and stared at the ground.

"Ehehehehehe..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: The contest is finally going to begin! two of the judges are being replaced with May and Terra, as Simon is still here (Buu!) and Ted as Ryan. Let the torture of the auditions begin!


End file.
